This invention relates generally to interactive media guidance applications, and more particularly, to systems and methods for managing and identifying audio content using an interactive media guidance application.
With the increasing use of interactive program guides and other media guidance applications, advanced media guidance application support for media content other than traditional television programming is becoming more important. Specifically, media guidance features directed toward the management of audio content is becoming highly desirable. At the same time, a convergence of media storage systems is driving the need for media guidance applications to manage and exploit the relationships between different kinds of media content, such as between video and audio.
In conventional interactive television application systems, there is no convenient method for retrieving information about an audio asset embedded within a video program. In particular, there may be times when a user desires to view information identifying an audio asset while viewing a video program. For example, a user may hear a song played in a video program and wish to identify or purchase the song.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a systematic approach for managing and identifying audio content within a media guidance application.